


So you took her hand and she gave a look

by yournewflame



Series: I like the way you work it [2]
Category: Amar a Muerte
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:14:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23009149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yournewflame/pseuds/yournewflame
Summary: A continuation of 'I like the way you work it'
Relationships: Valentina Carvajal & Juliana Valdés, Valentina Carvajal/Juliana Valdés
Series: I like the way you work it [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653619
Comments: 30
Kudos: 290





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! This is a sequel. I'm not 100% thrilled with it but it's been sitting in my docs for a while so here you are! Unbeta'd, sorry. Enjoy!

Juliana rises to the sound of an alarm blaring and Valentina’s arm thrown over her waist. She lifts her head and blinks the sleep away as she watches Val’s other arm grope around for her phone, picking it up and snoozing the alarm with a sleepy grumble.

She smiles to herself, and is about to succumb back to sleep when an alarm sounds again. This time, the tone is coming from her side of the bed. She extricates herself from Valentina and sits up, muting the tone.

“Whyyy?” Val moans, muffled by the sheet that’s been pulled over her head. “It’s too early.”

Juliana smiles down at her. “I have an early flight. Also, yours went off first.” She waits for Valentina to appear from under the covers, leaning down to give her a quick kiss before pulling herself out of bed.

“So do I. I just don’t wanna.” Val complains, though she follows suit and pulls herself up. Juliana tries not to be distracted by her naked form as she stands up straight and stretches. Valentina catches her staring and raises an eyebrow playfully.

“Want to save time, and shower together?” She asks, and although there’s nothing Juliana would like more than to say yes, she knows there’s no way she’ll make it to the airport on time if she lets Valentina anywhere near her looking like that.

“I really, really do, but I have to be at the airport in like, an hour. My flight’s at nine.” She says, smiling apologetically. Valentina pouts, but then her look turns thoughtful.

“Nine? Flying with Volaris?” She asks, and Juliana glances at her as she pulls her outfit out of her bag.

“No way, you too?” She guesses, grinning. Of course they’re on the same flight home. Juliana was started to wonder if Val’s ‘signs from the universe’ argument has any merit. Valentina, meanwhile, is bouncing off her feet with excitement.

“Where are you sitting? Maybe the flight won’t be full and we can sit together! Ooooh, we could join the mile high club...” She looks so excited about the prospect of them travelling together for a whole two hours that Juliana feels a bit bad about the way she hands Valentina’s clothes over and shuffles her towards the door.

“We won’t be flying anywhere if we don’t get ready! Go away, take a shower. We’ll even get a lift to the airport together if you’re really good and get ready in time. Deal?” Valentina nods excitedly and lets herself be bundled out the door, swooping in for a quick kiss before scampering back to her own room, not even bothering to get dressed. Juliana doesn’t even pretend not to enjoy the view, fleeting as it is.

They reach the airport’s check in desks, Val wheeling her bag slightly in front of Juliana as she moves to line up at the priority boarding queue. Juliana rolls her eyes- of course Val flies first class, even on short trips- and calls out to her.

“Val, I’ll meet you on the other side of security, okay?”

Valentina turns around, brow furrowed in confusion. “You don’t fly first? I thought you were some big hotshot designer?” She’s not judgmental in her question, just genuinely confused. Juliana shrugs. “I could, yeah, but I don’t need to. It’s a waste for such a quick trip.”

Valentina still looks like she doesn’t quite get it. Juliana wonders if the woman has flown below business class in her life. “Do you want me to upgrade you? That way we can sit together, it’s no big deal.”

“Val, no.” Juliana’s voice is firm, but she smiles so Valentina knows she’s not upset by the offer. “You aren’t going to buy me a ticket. If I wanted one I’d have bought one, okay? Really, it’s not like I’m going to die by flying coach. You’ll just pass through the check in faster than me so we’ll have to meet on the other side, okay?” She smiles up at Valentina, who pulls her lip between her teeth as she considers for a second.

“I’ll line up with you. It won’t take that much longer, right?” Juliana rolls her eyes, tilting her head at Val’s need to be near her has much as possible.

“You know I’m not going to bail as soon as we get to Mexico City, right? You’re literally going to be seeing me almost every day for six months. You don’t have to line up with me too.” She points out, but Val shakes her head.

“I know I don’t have to. I want to. Unless I’m crowding you. You’d tell me if you needed space, right?” Valentina looks suddenly worried, and Juliana gives her a reassuring smile.

“I’m sure I will, but not just yet. I still find you mildly charming, so you can hang around a bit longer. Deal?” Valentina beams at her.

“Deal.”

They seperate once the plane starts boarding. Juliana finds her seat, pulling out a sketch book and starting to sketch almost as soon as she’s seated. She still gets nervous while flying sometimes, and sketching helps keep her focus off the litany of things that might go wrong while they fly.

She’s so engrossed that she barely notices when the man next to her is approached by a flight attendant, barely glancing up as he agrees to something and squeezes past her on his way out of their row. She’s just adding a background to her drawing when she hears a familiar voice ask,

“Is this seat taken?”

Looking up, she finds Valentina smiling down at her, looking particularly pleased with herself. Juliana smiles in response.

“What are you doing here?” She asks, closing her sketchbook and tucking the pencil back into her bag. Valentina shrugs and looks around.

“Oh, you know, I wanted to see how the other half live.” Her blue eyes glint mischievously. “Can I sit next to you? You seem to have room.” She tilts her head at the newly spare seat beside Juliana, whose eyes widen and then narrow.

“Valentina Carvajal, what did you do?” She asks, as she moves her legs so Val can move past her and take the seat. Val looks at her innocently.

“I didn’t do anything! A man just came up to first class, very excited. Apparently, some mysterious benefactor had paid to upgrade his ticket. How lucky is that?” She says, still looking completely smug, and Juliana just shakes her head, amused.

“You said I couldn’t buy you a ticket. You didn’t say anything about buying one for the person next to you.” Valentina points out, and Juliana can’t argue with that logic. She shuffles so she can rest her head on Valentina’s shoulder as she laughs.

“You are ridiculous. Honestly, what am I going to do with you?” She asks, pressing a kiss to Valentina’s skin before looking up. Valentina’s eyes crinkle as she smiles. “You could start by teaching me how to work these ridiculously tiny screens. And sourcing me a blanket. It’s freezing back here!” Valentina pouts, and Juliana can’t help but laugh again.

“Alright, princesa. Let’s show you how it’s done.”

About an hour into the flight, Juliana feels Valentina’s hand move.

They’re sitting with the armrest between them up, Valentina cuddled into Juliana, her hand perched on Juls’ knee beneath the blanket.

That is, until she shifts and the hand starts drifting upwards.

Juliana turns her head to ask Valentina what she’s doing, but Val is starting steadfastly at her screen, giving no indication she’s even aware that her hand is travelling slowly up Juliana’s thigh.

If not for the way her pupils are completely blown and the fact she’s biting softly at her lip, Juliana could be forgiven for thinking the other woman was absentmindedly being affectionate.

But no. Juliana knows the look in Valentina’s eyes, even if Val is looking at the screen and not her. And has her hand reaches the apex of Juliana’s thighs and her finger brushes lightly over the material of Juliana’s leggings, she knows she’s right.

Valentina knows exactly what she’s doing.

She shifts again. She moves against Juliana, lifting her arm enough so her hand can slide down the front of Juliana’s pants, and Juliana’s legs spread automatically to grant her room. Valentina is still looking at her screen, but there’s a faint smile playing on her lips as she begins to slowly stroke Juliana through her underpants. Juliana desperately wants to ask her what the hell she thinks she’s doing but she also really, really doesn’t want Val to stop. Instead, she spreads her legs a little more, and Valentina’s fingers pull her panties to one side.

As Valentina’s fingers meet her flesh she lets out a quiet gasp, and Valentina finally glances at her.

“Shhh..” She murmurs, so quiet that Juliana only just hears her. Her fingers have found Juliana’s clit and she’s circling it slowly, building her up into a quiet frenzy.

“You okay, Juliana? You look a little flushed. She whispers innocently, as she finally turning her head to kiss Juliana on the forehead, mindful of the seats surrounding them. Juliana desperately wants to tilt her head, to claim Val’s lips and deepen the kiss, to arch her hips forward and get more contact; but she knows they can’t draw attention to themselves. Instead the bites her lip and nods slightly at Valentina, who smirks and speeds up- barely- her stroking.

By the time the announcement for passengers to ready themselves for descent comes over the speakers, Juliana is panting into Valentina’s shoulder. Val has clearly been keeping her on the brink until there was extra noise to mask Juliana’s, because the moment the announcement begins she increases the pressure to Juliana’s clit and it only takes a few swirls of her finger of the bundle of nerves before Juliana is coming, head buried into Valentina’s shoulder to muffle the sounds as much as she can.

Valentina slips out of her, pulling her hand free of the blanket and shaking her arm.

“Terrible angle.” She mutters, mostly to herself, before turning to gaze at Juliana. Juliana is staring dazedly at her, but there’s a soft smile playing on her lips.

“Again, I have to ask: What am I going to do with you, Valentina Carvajal?”


	2. 2

Valentina holds her tight as they wait for their cars. 

“I’ll miss you.” She says, pouting, eyes wide and pleading. Juliana smiles fondly. 

“You’re ridiculous.” She responds, and Valentina nods in agreement, before giving her a final squeeze and stepping back. Juliana is relieved that Valentina doesn’t need an emotional response that matches her own- she doesn’t know how, but Valentina just seems to get when to push Juliana and when to give her room to breathe. 

They stand in comfortable silence until a sleek black car pulls up and an older gentleman in a suit gets out, moving to open the boot for Valentina. Valentina more or less skips towards him, greeting the man jovially as she hands him her bag. 

“Hola Alirio! Estas bien?” She asks, but Juliana is distracted from his reply by the arrival of her Uber, pulling up behind Valentina’s towncar. 

She makes her way towards it and opens the boot, about to heft her bag into it when a hand on her wrist stops her. 

“I’ve got it.” Says Val, softly, and she helps load Juliana’s bag into the car before turning to face the shorter woman. She looks sadder than Juliana wants her to, and Juliana’s chest squeezes uncomfortably. 

“I’ll see you on Wednesday?” Val confirms, and Juliana gives her a nod before glancing around and giving Valentina a quick peck on the lips. She knows Val is recognisable here in Mexico City, and doesn’t want a prying camera ruining whatever this is between them. Valentina looks relieved at the gesture, and her eyes soften as she steps back, giving Juliana a small wave as she heads towards her car. 

She’s about to climb inside when Juliana calls after her, 

“Wait!” 

Val turns to see Juliana right behind her, holding out her phone and grinning.

“Can I get your number?” 

——

_ “Juli!”  _ Her mom exclaims, swooping her into a crushing hug the moment she walks into Lupita and Panchito’s kitchen. It doesn’t matter how long she goes away for, her mother always acts as though it’s been years when she gets home. Over Lupe’s shoulder, Juliana catches Panchito’s eye and he gives her a knowing smile- though he sweeps her into his own crushing hug as soon as she’s released from her mom’s arms. 

“Welcome back, Juliana. How was the trip?” He asks as they sit around the table, already set for lunch. Lupita speaks up with a shine in her eye.

“Yes, how was the weekend? And  _ Sergio?” _

She looks altogether too excited, and Juliana rolls her eyes. Lupita had a habit of getting ridiculously excited whenever Juliana mentions a new male friend. Juliana has never officially come out- she’s hinted and intimated, but her mother has always managed to change the topic, ignore the comments, or simply left the room. When she was younger, Juliana had struggled with the way her mother was so clearly unable to see the truth about her daughter’s sexuality. Now, though, she finds it more tiring than upsetting. Besides, it’s no one’s business but her own who she sleeps with, let alone her mother’s.

That doesn’t stop her from making underhanded comments when her mother is getting boy-mad on her behalf, though. 

“Ma,” Juliana groans, “The weekend was fine. But we’ve been through this. Sergio’s just a friend. He’s not even my type.” She pauses, then says in a casual tone, 

“He doesn’t have breasts.” 

Panchito snorts into his coffee. Lupita becomes incredibly interested in her sandwich. She catches eyes with her stepfather over the table, and he reigns in his laughter just long enough to say: 

“A very good point. I’ve always said you had good taste, Juliana.” 

They descend into giggles. Lupita does the sign of the cross. 

Juliana smiles at her parents fondly. It’s good to be home.

\--- 

The first big purchase she’d made when she’d started as a ‘successful’ - whatever that meant- designer had been a better sewing machine. 

The second had been the house with the studio apartment set above the garage that she, Lupita, and Panchito now call home. 

The house itself is a standard two bedroom. There’s nothing particularly special about it- it is wood and brick and paint and nails; but to Lupita and Juliana, it is the grandest thing they’ve ever lived in. Lupita had refused to move in, initially- it had taken a lot of convincing from her daughter and husband that a proper home wasn’t an overly extravagant gift; and that she deserved a bed that fit two people. 

She’d also fought Juliana over the fact the master bedroom had been designated as hers and Pancho’s, until Juliana had shown her what made the house truly perfect for them- the self-contained apartment at the back. 

Built atop the garage, there was an open plan bedroom, a kitchenette, and a small bathroom. It wasn’t much, but it was perfect for Juliana. Separate enough from her mother to maintain a sense of independence, it also meant she wasn’t paying rent exorbitant rent on a full apartment that stood empty whenever she travelled. It was small, but it was perfect. 

Juliana enters the apartment with a contented sigh. Lunch was nice, but she’s excited to just have a shower and laze around without people for a bit. She strips off her clothes and heads towards the bathroom, stopping when she sees herself in the mirror. 

Wow. 

She is _ covered _ in marks from the weekend. She can see hickeys dusting her collarbone, neck, and chest. There’s a bruise on the side of her hip where Valentina had accidentally gripped her too hard. She even has the faint outline of teeth on her shoulder from Valentina trying to keep herself quiet on the balcony. She turns, and when she looks over her shoulder she sees small nail marks. She smirks to herself. She may have undersold her weekend to Lupita a little bit- it was definitely more than fine. Truth be told, it was one of the best weekends of her life. 

She pulls out her phone and brings up Valentina’s contact information. With only a second of hesitation, she begins to type. 

_ Hi, quick question. Are you a vampire? Or a very insistent mosquito? I look like a goddamn pointillism painting. Or like I joined a fight club. _

She doesn’t have to wait long before she gets a response. 

**Valentina:** _ Ha. I knew you’d be the one to text first.  _

**Valentina:** _ In answer, I am neither of those things. You just happen to taste very good.  _

**Valentina:** _ Do you need me to come over and kiss you better?  _

Juliana laughs to herself. Valentina  _ would  _ try and invite herself over. She briefly considers it, but she’s still aching a bit and suspects her body might break down if it’s put through anymore physical exertion just yet. 

_ I appreciate the offer, but I genuinely don’t know if my body can handle it. It was a very busy weekend.  _

Valentina chooses not to respond with words, but with a series of ever-so-sexual emojis. Juliana snorts and flops back on the bed to respond. She can shower later. 

_ An eggplant? Really? I feel like we’re missing something for that to be relevant.  _

**Valentina:** _ Don’t discount it, baby. There’s always toys.  _

**Valentina:** _ If you’re interested, anyway.  _

Juliana flushes. The thought of Valentina and a strap-on does interest her, very much so. She bites her lip as she imagines it, and she must get more distracted by the image than she realises because her phone chimes again. 

**Valentina:** _ Either you just ran for the hills or you’re not at all opposed to it.  _

**Valentina:** _ Should I be doing some brand research? _

Juliana lets out an exhale. This woman will very much be the death of her. 

_ I think it’s been made clear I’m opposed to very little when it comes to you. It’s almost a little concerning, honestly.  _

It’s true. The fact she even felt the need to text Valentina at all so soon after seeing her, the fact her heart is leaping whenever she gets a response (even though she  _ knows  _ she’s going to get one), the fact she’s excited by the prospect of seeing the woman already- it’s a lot. She’s not used to wanting to be around someone else this much. Even if Valentina suggested sitting down and doing a crossword together, Juliana suspects she wouldn’t be opposed to the idea. 

**Valentina:** _ I have that effect on people ;)  _

**Valentina:** _ Juls. Don’t be concerned. A week at a time, remember? That’s all.  _

Juliana sighs. How does Valentina  _ know  _ just what she’s feeling, even through text? How does she manage to placate her rampant panic with a single message? She rubs her eyes tiredly. It’s confusing to be this happy and scared, all at once. She considers hiding her phone under the bed so she can’t reply; or making up some excuse as to why she can’t talk to Val for the next few hours. Otherwise she knows she’ll just spend the rest of the day- and, given the chance, the whole night- talking to her. She starts typing out a message when one comes through from Valentina. Once again, the girl has somehow preempted her needs. 

**Valentina:** _ This little mosquito has to go get ready for her sister’s birthday. We’ll talk later, okay?  _

**Valentina:** _ And stop panicking.  _

**Valentina:** _ I miss you too.  _

Juliana groans and lets her phone drop to the bed beside her. She is so totally and unavoidably screwed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW for abuse. Not graphic, but it's mentioned

The offices of the print department of  _ El Centro  _ magazine are some of the largest Juliana has ever seen. It’s a wide, open plan area; the windowed walls that aren’t looking into private offices- probably for editors and section heads- are overlooking Chapultepec and the whole floor has a sweeping 360 degree view of the city. Juliana looks around, feeling disoriented. The woman at the building’s front desk has told her to come to this level but now she’s here, she has no idea where to do. She looks around desperately for Valentina, knowing she must be around somewhere. 

She’s about to make her way towards the offices when a stunning - yet terrifying- woman steps into her path. Juliana has no idea who the woman is but for some reason, she looks incredibly annoyed at the designer. 

“Ms Valdes?” She asks, and Juliana nods. The woman looks vaguely familiar, though Juliana isn’t sure when they would have met before. She’s about to ask when the other woman starts speaking. 

“I’m Eva Carvajal. We’ve been in contact. Thank you for agreeing to collaborate with us, and for  _ finally _ agreeing to our terms.” She gives an icy smile. So  _ this  _ is Valentina’s sister, Juliana thinks. She can see where Valentina got her frosty demeanour when upset from. The smile she’s getting from Eva now is almost as scary (and weirdly hot) as the one she’d gotten from Valentina when the editor had thought she had someone else in her room two days ago. She briefly wonders if their brother is as attractive. Or as terrifying when he’s unimpressed.

“Mucho gusto.” She says, putting out her hand for Eva to take. Eva just looks at it like she’s been offered a dirty tissue, before reaching out and very briefly taking it. As soon as she’s released Juliana’s hand she turns on her heel and starts walking towards the offices, speaking over her shoulder at Juliana in a commanding tone. 

“Come to the office, we’ll get the contract sorted and you’ll be shown to your workspace.” Juliana has no choice but to follow her. She’s about to ask where Valentina is when her question is answered. Upon entering the office, something immediately collides with her, forcing her to take a stabilising step back as her arms instantly come up to wrap around her mystery hugger. Not that it’s really a mystery- she knows this smell, and the feeling of these arms. 

“Val.” She breathes, and she feels lips brush a kiss against her neck. Thankfully their hair blocks Eva from seeing the tiny contact, but she’s still looking at them with unimpressed surprise when Valentina finally releases Juliana. 

“You two know each other?” She asks, and Valentina nods like it’s obvious. “Yes, we’re friends. Very close. Aren’t we, Juls?” Her eyes are twinkling mischievously, and Juliana can’t help but go along with her. 

“Yes. Very...close. Good friends.” She agrees, and Eva looks at Val like she might just kill her. 

“Valentina, are you saying you’ve let me chase Juliana here for  _ months _ when you could have just asked her to come aboard?” Juliana is surprised by how easily Valentina breezes over the lie. 

“Oh, no. We only just met this weekend. But we just clicked.” She gives her sister a smile, and Eva looks between the two of them, clearly not fully convinced. Still, she moves on, handing a stack of papers to Juliana, as well as a pen. 

“Sign these, please. And then Valentina can show you to your office, and introduce you to the fashion team.” Juliana glances at Val, who gives her a look with a raised eyebrow. They’re both thinking the same thing- Valentina is  _ much _ more convincing than Eva when it comes to getting contracts signed. 

“Valentina, that’s okay, right? You show your little friend around? Try not to get too...distracted by her talents. I have to head to the news team to check on something.” Eva’s voice breaks the moment, and Juliana sees Val’s jaw clench before she looks at her sister with a steely gaze. 

“Actually, Eva, I have a board meeting. You’ll have to show Juliana around. Then you’ll need to confirm my appointments for the day. And clear my schedule for lunch, please. And  _ then  _ you can go to the bullpen and pretend to work while you try to win Matteo back.” 

The air between the women stills, and Juliana feels distinctly uncomfortable. Juliana can tell this moment is more loaded than she’s got a grasp on. She’d figured from the way she carried herself that Eva was in charge, or at least equal to, Valentina; but Valentina’s tone is leaving no room for argument. Eva glares at her sister, and Juliana is scared she might be about to witness an actual physical altercation before the breath leaves Eva and she nods. 

“Vale.” She says, eyeing her sister with a gaze that’s both sad and- impressed?- before turning to Juliana. “Come, I’ll show you around.” 

Valentina nods in affirmation, before turning to Juliana herself. “Sorry we can’t catch up more. I’ll talk to you later, okay?” She already looks more tired by her day, and it’s barely begun. Juliana nods at her and gives her a smile before following Eva out of the room. 

As she follows the woman through the offices, her phone chimes. 

**Valentina:** _ I’m sorry about that. Eva and I...it’s weird. I’ll explain later. Lunch? I really want to see you. Properly, without my sister glaring at us.  _

**Valentina:** _ Preferably naked. Apparently, my office is soundproofed for confidential meetings. Care to test the theory?  _

Juliana smiles and is about to respond when she hears a throat clearing. She looks up to see Eva, looking at her with a glare that Juliana suspects is present more often than not. They’re standing in front of an office not too different from Valentina’s; just slightly smaller and with less adorning the walls. There’s another door to her left through which Juliana can see mannequins, sewing machines, and clothes racks; as well as several people milling about and chatting. 

“Here’s your office, Ms. Valdes. The fashion team is just in here, I’m sure they’re looking forward to meeting you. Arturo López, head of fashion, is the tall one with the,” She gestures vaguely, “hair.” 

Juliana looks through the doorway and spots who Eva is talking about- a tall, lanky person with what can only really be described as a fashionable mop on his head. Juliana nods her thanks, and is about to enter the room when a hand on her arm stops her. She looks up to see Eva glowering at her. 

“One more thing.” Eva says quietly, and Juliana knows she’s not going to like what she’s about to hear. “I’ve heard all about you, Juliana Valdes. About your..proclivities with models and any other pretty thing that crosses your path. And while you’re free to do whatever you want in your own time, for the next six months you are technically the employee of  _ Grupo Carvajal.  _ Which means- and I want to be very clear about this- if you even  _ look  _ at my sister in a way that seems inappropriate, I will not only have you sued for harassment, I will also personally ensure you never work in this city again.” 

Juliana is used to threats. She grew up with her father’s cruel voice in her ear, doing what he said for fear of how hard he might hit her mother. She recalls all too well the men her father worked with; how their words would be light and casual but how the innuendo in them would send shivers down her, make her mother’s spine straighten with fear as they oh so politely  _ suggested  _ she get them drinks, serve them food, give them a spin, a kiss, a dance. Juliana escaped the worst of the behaviour thanks only to her age and a rare surge of protectiveness from her father. But she remembers El Alcaran coming to their trailer, remembers the laugh in his voice as he spoke to her like she was a mere plaything, the way his face twisted in rage when she’d retorted with a barb about his grandmother. 

Remembers the gun in her back, El Alcaran’s voice in her ear. How she’d only been saved by dumb luck and a phone call about closed roads. 

She knows lashing out doesn’t help. An angry retort will only make Eva more irate. And while she doesn’t think Eva would hurt her, not physically, she has no doubt that if she crosses the woman, Eva will have no trouble carrying through with her threat. Not just that, but she has no doubt that Eva can- and has, in the past- make Valentina’s life incredibly difficult if she doesn’t approve of something. 

So she bites her lip, and gives Eva a nod of understanding. Eva gives a smug smile, turns on her heel, and leaves. Juliana watches her go, a thoughtful frown playing on her face. 

She has no real intention of obeying Eva’s orders, of course. No way in hell. She just has to be careful. And probably needs to speak to Val properly when she sees her at lunch, instead of just ripping her clothes off like she’d intended. 

That’s okay. Plans change.


	4. Chapter 4

Turns out, her plans didn’t change much after all. 

She enters Valentina’s office just after one, ushered in past the now-curtained windows and door by a frazzled looking receptionist. The door is closed behind her, and she has just enough time to see some food containers on the coffee table near some fashionably modern couches before her view is blocked by Valentina. They only pause for a brief second before time speeds up and both women are surging forward, lips meeting with an urgency surprising to both of them. 

Juliana’s hands find Valentina’s hips almost immediately, pulling them against hers as Valentina’s tongue swipes against her bottom lip. Valentina’s arms wrap around her shoulders as the kiss deepens, and she hums happily against Juliana’s mouth. Juliana tries to remind herself that it’s only been a day- just over 24 hours- since she last saw the woman, felt Valentina’s lips on hers. The reminder doesn’t do anything to dampen her want, though. Her hands drift to Valentina’s ass and Valentina groans against her, pushing them towards the couches. 

Juliana allows herself to be pushed down onto the nearest one, Valentina straddling her thighs as she pulls the woman above her as close as she can. When Valentina’s hands travel to her back and start to tug at her zip, Juliana remembers she wanted to have an actual conversation at some point of their ‘lunch’. She pulls back from the kiss, taking Valentina’s head in her hands and stopping her when she tries to reclaim her lips. 

“Val. Valentina, wait. We need to talk.” She starts, and this might be a bad way to start a conversation, because Valentina instantly pales and starts pulling away. 

“Oh my god. I’m so sorry. You want to stop this, don’t you? You’ve changed your mind and I just jumped you and-“ 

Juliana kisses her to stop the panic. It half works, Valentina melting into the kiss before pulling back. Juliana keeps her hands on Valentina’s cheeks and strokes them soothingly. 

“I don’t want to stop this, Val. I promise. I just remembered, I wanted to talk to you about something that happened earlier. But you’re,” She pauses, glancing down at their bodies, Valentina’s thighs pressing on either side of her, a pink flush or arousal on both their chests, “very distracting. I just wanted to tell you know that I wanted to talk, so I wouldn’t completely forget.” Valentina’s body sags in relief, and her head presses against Juliana’s. She smiles down at the brunette. 

“Did you seriously stop me undressing you because you thought you’d get too distracted to remember wanting to  _ talk  _ to me?” She’s looking at Juliana like Juliana is the most wonderful thing she’s ever seen, and Juliana blushes under the warm gaze and gives a shrug. 

“I mean…a little bit? We tend to get a little bit off track, and I don’t know how long your lunch break is, and I wanted to get a chance to talk before we go back to work.” 

Valentina laughs. 

“Juliana…I own the damn company. My lunch breaks are as long as I want them to be. So are yours. So can we please go back to what we were doing before you decided that an extremely turned on me was a good person to try and have a serious conversation with?” Juliana smirks, mouth capturing Valentina’s again before kissing a path down her neck. 

“Extremely turned on, hm?” She queries, teeth scraping against Valentina’s neck before soothing over the spot with a kiss. Valentina shivers and nods. 

“ _ Extremely.  _ It’s been an entire day since I last had sex, and I’ve started working with this incredibly beautiful women. I’ve been thinking about her all morning.” Juliana’s mouth moves further down, and she’s nuzzling at Valentina’s breast through the material of her shirt. Her hands move to pull off Val’s top. 

“All morning?” She pulls off the shirt and finds Valentina’s nipple, already stiff through her bra. Her mouth wraps around the peak, and Valentina lets out a breathy sigh.

“All day. All last night, too. Since I left her at the airport yesterday.” Valentina’s hand flexes against Juliana’s hair as Juliana swaps to her other nipple. One hand comes around Valentina’s body, holding her steady. The other slips past Valentina’s waistband. Valentina’s hips jerk at the first feeling of Juliana’s fingers brushing against her. 

“Sounds like she’s quite the woman.” Juliana murmurs, distracted by how damp Valentina is, even through her panties. Suddenly, her face is pulled up to look at Valentina’s.

“She is.” Valentina kisses her. It’s soft and close mouthed, but then Juliana is sliding past the layer of Valentina’s underwear and her fingers brush against Valentina’s centre. Val gasps against her lips, and Juliana uses the opportunity to flick her tongue out, meeting Valentina’s as the kiss deepens. Val’s hips start moving against Juliana’s fingers, a slow grind against them which doesn’t take long to speed into a steady rhythm as Juliana slips inside her. 

Valentina’s thighs clench against Juliana and her grip on the woman tightens, fingers digging in to Valentina’s lower back as she curls the fingers of her other hand inside the woman, pulling a long groan from her lips. Valentina’s hand- the one that’s not in her hair- comes down to grope blindly at Juliana’s chest, squeezing against Juliana’s breasts through the fabric of her dress. 

The angle’s not great on her wrist and her forearm is burning a little but Juliana doesn’t care. She’s too wrapped up in the sounds of pleasure Valentina is making; the feeling of wetness coating her hand; the load moan Valentina makes as Juliana slips a third finger inside her. She’s clenching around Juliana, so tightly it almost hurts, and Juliana speeds up her movement, crushing their mouths together as she works Valentina towards orgasm. 

It doesn’t take long after that. Juliana’s fingers slow their movement as Valentina’s walls clench in waves, their kisses slowing as Valentina gasps for breath. Juliana separates their mouths, letting Valentina lean their foreheads together as she catches her breath. Shakily, Valentina climbs off Juliana, Juliana’s fingers sliding out with a wet sound that makes them both flush. Juliana is worried that Valentina’s about to fall over when her knees bend but as she moves to catch the woman she sees the look in Valentina’s face, and realises the woman is dropping to her knees on purpose. 

It’s Juliana’s turn to moan breathily as Valentina gives her an absolutely filthy look, pulling Juliana’s thighs forward towards the edge of the couch before pushing Juliana’s dress up and her underwear down. Juliana barely has a second to adjust to the feeling of the couch on her bare ass before Valentina’s tongue is pressed flat against her and Juliana isn’t thinking about anything else. 

Val’s tongue works leisurely strokes against Juliana, teasing around her entrance and dipping in before dragging up to her clit and lightly flicking against it. She never settles in one spot for long, coming close to setting up a rhythm Juliana can get used to before her tongue and mouth is moving somewhere else and Juliana’s hips are jerking with want against Valentina’s face. 

“Val…” She moans, very much hoping Valentina’s mention of the soundproofed walls is correct. “Val, please.” She begs, fingers tangling in Valentina’s hair and pushing her face firmly against her centre. She can feel Valentina chuckle as her tongue swirls against Juliana’s clit, and Juliana is sure she’s going to explode. 

Thankfully, Valentina takes pity on her after that. She keeps her mouth attached to Juliana’s clit, sucking lightly, as two fingers slip inside Juliana. She only needs to stroke in and out of her a few times before her mouth attaches more firmly to Juliana and Juliana is crying out, pulling at Valentina’s hair so hard it must hurt as her hips buck against Valentina’s face without control. Val keeps moving against her, only stopping when Juliana’s hips have finally settled back on the couch. Juliana leans back against it, boneless, and Valentina quietly pulls her underwear back up before pulling her own top back on and coming to sit next to Juliana. She puts her legs over Juliana’s lap and rests her head against the younger woman’s shoulder as she lets Juliana come down from her high. 

“I think I might really enjoy working with you.” She says, softly, and there’s a pause before Juliana snorts and starts laughing. Valentina joins her, the two laughing against each other before Valentina shifts to kiss Juliana. Juliana’s laughter fades into a smile, and she tucks a strand of hair behind Valentina’s ear before she sighs. 

“I guess we have to do the talking part, now.” Juliana doesn’t look thrilled by the idea, but Valentina nods. If Juliana thought it was important enough to interrupt kissing her, it’s probably something that needs to be said. 

“Yes. But we should eat, too. If we’re going to work together, we’re going to need a lot of energy.” She winks at Juliana, who rolls her eyes and kisses Valentina quickly. 

“Agreed.” She taps at Valentina’s legs, who removes them from her lap but stays close as she leans forward to open up the containers on the table and handing Juliana a plate. 

“They’re just salads.” She explains, sitting back to let Juliana serve herself first. “Now, tell me what you wanted to talk about?” 

Juliana is quiet as she fills her plate, thinking about what to say. Eventually, she turns to Valentina. 

  
“Eva may have…lightly threatened me with legal action if I even look at you wrong. Apparently, she knows all about me and my romantic history. On a scale of one to  _ your sister can completely destroy my career if I cross her _ , how worried should I be?"


	5. Chapter 5

Valentina sits, head in her hands. Juliana sits next to her, waiting patiently for Valentina’s most recent wave of frustration to pass. It’s been about half an hour since Juliana told her what happened with Eva this morning, and Valentina has travelled through an array of emotions since then. She’s paced around the office, ranting. She’s pulled out her phone and threatened to sue Eva herself, which Juliana quickly put a stop to. She tried to convince Juliana they should go and make out in the bullpen in order to spite her sister- another idea Juliana had vetoed. She’s stamped her feet and pouted and Juliana has had to try very, very hard not to laugh at her. Finally she sat next to Juliana and cradled her face in her hands, breathing slowly and steadily. 

Juliana waits. 

Valentina hadn’t seemed particularly surprised by Eva’s actions, just incredibly irritated. Juliana has an idea that Eva may have tried to do this kind of thing before, but she doesn’t want to ask until Valentina is ready to talk without exploding. Or firing her sister, another suggestion she’d made that Juliana wasn’t actually sure Valentina had the power to do, but felt the need to shut down just in case.

Finally, Valentina takes a deep breath. Her head is still in her hands when she speaks. She tells Juliana the whole sordid tale of her life- her mother’s death, her father’s murder, the kidnappings, Lucia being killed- and how the whole time, Eva had been there, trying to fill what she thought was their mother’s role. Trying to tell Valentina what to do, how to act; what was best for her and for the family. 

Juliana listens, entranced. Valentina’s life was significantly less sunshine and roses than she’d expected. She vaguely remembers reading about some media royalty family drama when she’d first moved to Mexico, but she’d had no idea that it was Valentina’s family that had been through so much in such a short time. She’s jerked out of her thoughts by Valentina’s angry sigh.

  
  


“And do you want to know the most ironic part of all this?” Valentina looks up at Juliana, and there’s a fire in her eyes as she speaks. 

“The whole time- the whole time she was having Lucia investigated, was barring Guille from Renata and me from coming out to my family and friends- the whole time we were all  _ getting kidnapped by cartel members  _ \- while she was playing this schtick about keeping the family name intact? She was laundering money for them. The same fucking cartel that kept kidnapping us, and my sister, star of the Carvajal name, was their money launderer.” Val’s laugh is distinctly unamused. Juliana’s mouth drops in shock. 

“That’s right. It was the worst time of my life. Of all of our lives. All that shit happening, and then it turned out that the whole time, Eva had been  _ fucking  _ the man who kept kidnapping us, that she was the one fiddling with family accounts, not Lucia. She spent five years in prison for it. Had a daughter in there, too. Nicola. She was the only good part to come out of all of it. And now Eva’s back, and she’s….better, sometimes. We got her a job here as part of her parole. She’s my executive assistant, technically, but I let her handle the occasional contract, or liaising between offices.” 

Juliana frowns.

“And you…trust her to do that? You’ve forgiven her?” She asks, and Valentina gives a dry snort. 

“My stepmother who originally was running a con on my father but ended up actually loving him was shot to death on our front lawn by the man I considered an uncle. Who also killed my father. Compared to that, some long term laundering? Small issue.” She rolls her eyes at herself. “It all sounds ridiculous, I know. But other than Guille, Eva’s all I have left of my family. I might hate her sometimes, but I still love her, you know?”

Juliana nods. She knows all too well. There are still times when she finds herself missing her father, the brief glimpses of a  _ dad  _ she saw beneath his cruel demeanour. 

“But then she goes and does something like this and I just- I’m so furious! When will she learn she can’t just manipulate people to get her way?” Valentina pouts in frustration, and Juliana can’t help but smile at her expression. Valentina is cute when she’s mad. Unfortunately, she catches Juliana’s expression. 

“Don’t laugh at me! I’m serious! She can’t just go around threatening to sue people who want to sleep with me! She’d have to sue most of the company!” Valentina exclaims, but she can’t hold back her smile when Juliana starts laughing at her. 

“Someone’s confident.” She manages between laughs, and Valentina nods. 

“I mean, yes. Have you seen me? But what are we going to do, Juls? I don’t want you to get sued.” She reaches out to catch Juliana’s arm, hand trailing down until their fingers are entwined. Juliana’s laughter dies off and she becomes serious once more. 

“I don’t want to get sued either, Val. But she’s got nothing. Neither of us is harassing the other, and all we’d need to do is say that. Plus, if we’re careful, there’s nothing to worry about. It’s not like we were planning on wandering around telling everyone we know, right?” 

Valentina flushes, and glances away. Juliana cocks an eyebrow. “…Val?” 

“I may have told Guille.” Valentina looks sheepish, and Juliana laughs. “But he won’t tell Eva! He knows she’s still super controlling when it comes to me dating women. Plus, he married his secretary. He can hardly judge.” She says, firmly, Juliana smiles.

“Brothers aren’t the entire office. I think we’ll be fine. I just wanted you to know that we might have to be a bit more subtle than you, say, kissing my neck in greeting?” Juliana smirks as Valentina blushes. 

“She didn’t see it!” She argues, and Juliana smiles. 

“No, but still. We should just be careful. Okay?” Valentina pouts, but nods, and Juliana leans forward to kiss her softly. “Maybe we just sleep together outside of the work place. You know, like normal people.” 

Valentina’s pout becomes more pronounced. Juliana laughs, and kisses her again. She doesn’t stop until she feels Val smile into the kiss. 

“ _ Fine _ , but I still get to flirt with you when she’s not around. Deal?” Valentina puts out her hand, and Juliana shakes it firmly. 

“Deal.” 

Valentina doesn’t release her hand, instead pulling it into her lap and looking down at it thoughtfully. Juliana gives a squeeze, pulling Valentina’s attention back to her. 

“What are you thinking about?” She asks, and Valentina gives her a shy smile. 

“Just…thanks for listening to my entire life story. It’s a lot to take in, and it reads like a bizarre telenovela, I know. But if you’re going to be spending time with me, and around my family, it’s only fair you know. Plus, anyone who has spent any time in Mexico City has probably heard something about the  _ Curse De Carvajal.”  _

Juliana shrugs. 

“I vaguely remember something in the papers when I first moved here,” She admits, “but to be honest, I had my own telenovela going on.” Valentina looks intrigued, and Juliana takes a deep breath before continuing. She’s never spoken about this with anyone except her parents and the police. She meets Valentina’s eyes. “You’re not the only one who’s been kidnapped by a cartel. So…we have that in common, I guess?” 

Valentina gives a scoff of disbelief, but before she can speak Juliana rushes to interject. 

“If you say  _ anything  _ about signs from the universe, I will never kiss you again.” She looks at Valentina seriously for all of three seconds before they both dissolve into laughter. Valentina connects their lips, still smiling. 

“My lips are sealed.” She mutters, before pulling Juliana into her lap and kissing her soundly. 


	6. Chapter 6

Two days later, Valentina gets a text from Juliana as she’s finishing up with work that day. Most of the office is empty at this time, her workers generally leaving earlier than she does. She glances down at the text as she steps into the elevator. 

**Juliana:** _ Hold the door? _

Reading it, she smiles and jams the ‘open door’ button with her finger. Looking back into the office, she sees Juliana grinning as she jogs towards her. The shorter woman steps into the lift and Valentina releases the button. 

“You really had to text me that?” She asks, and Juliana laughs as the doors close. 

“I didn’t want to call out across the office. You never know where Eva might be lurking, trying to divert us from spending any time in close quarters.” As Juliana speaks, she steps closer to Valentina and gives her a flirtatious look up and down. She had a point. They’d had lunch together every day since Juliana started, and Eva had an annoying habit of bustling in without knocking. Thankfully, Valentina had a knack for recognising the tell-tale click of her feels approaching, and they’d yet to be caught doing anything but eating together. Val smirks, and lets their bodies drift closer together as Juliana continues. “I was actually about to send you another message, I didn’t know if you’d left yet. But I saw you about to leave so figured we could talk here instead.” 

Valentina isn’t really listening- she’s more distracted by the way Juliana’s tongue just flicked out to wet her lips as she spoke. She gives a half-attentive response, glancing briefly up and at Juliana’s eyes before her gaze drifts back down to her mouth.

“Another message?” She asks, surprised by how close they suddenly are to one another. She can feel Juliana’s chest brush against hers. 

“Mhm. Wanted to ask you what you were doing tonight. Whether you wanted to go out. On a date.” She can feel Juls’ breath against her lips. She’s about to close the gap when Juliana’s words make their way into her brain, and her head jerks back in surprise. 

“A date?” She asks, breaking out of their reverie. Juliana looks at her in amusement. 

“Yes. You’ve heard of those, right?” She asks dryly. Valentina shoots her a look. 

“Yes,  _ Juliana,  _ I’ve heard of a date. I just didn’t expect-”

“You thought I was just going to keep letting you seduce me on your couch?”Juliana is smiling at her, and Val can’t help but smile back. The idea of a date isn’t actually all that shocking, if she’s being honest. She just wasn’t expecting Juliana to be the one to ask  _ her.  _ Still, it’s a welcome surprise. 

“I honestly thought you’d be doing more of the seducing than me. But I’ll gladly take the date, too.” She says, and Juliana grins. She’s about to lean in and kiss Val, Valentina is sure of it, when the elevator doors chime and open on the ground floor. Both women sigh in disappointment. 

“So, you’re free tonight?” Juliana asks hopefully, as they step out of the lift. Valentina nods eagerly. It’s actually one of the only free evenings she has for a while. 

“It’s your lucky night, I am. I know a great bar just around the corner, we could grab a drink and then dinner?” She holds out her hand towards Juliana, who takes it without hesitation. 

“Sounds perfect. Lead the way.” 

\---- 

They settle into a booth at the back of the bar, nestled away from some of the louder patrons. Valentina orders them both a glass of wine, and they’re chatting idly about their days when Valentina notices that although her drink is almost finished, Juliana is barely touching her own. A thought strikes her. 

“You barely drank at Sergio’s party.” She says, tone curious, and Juliana shrugs. 

“Not really. Neither did you, though.” Juliana points out, and Valentina smirks. 

“That’s only because the first night, I spilled my drink everywhere and I was reasonably distracted after that. I don’t think I saw you have more than one drink the whole time.” 

Juliana looks at her and shrugs. It’s not the first time someone’s queried her drinking- or lack thereof. 

“I’m just not a big drinker. I’ve never liked the taste and I hate being drunk. There’s no great sob story behind it.” She states neutrally, and Valentina can tell from the way Juliana is squaring her jaw that there most definitely is a big sob story behind it. However, she doesn’t want to push- she’s sure Juliana will tell her when she’s ready.  _ If  _ she’s ready. 

“I can grab you something else if you’d like. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have assumed..” She says, rising from her seat, but Juliana grabs her arm and shakes her head. 

“Seriously, it’s fine. I do have a glass now and then. It’s just not my preferred choice of beverage. Don’t stress about it. Plus, it means you’ll always have a designated driver.” Juliana points out jokingly, before she tilts her head at the black town car parked outside and the suited man sitting patiently in the driver’s seat, reading a book with the window open. “If you ever find yourself without your built in one, that is.” 

Valentina laughs. “It is a helpful commodity, I’ll admit. But they clock off at midnight, so I’ll keep you on the books for late night drives.” 

Juliana raises an eyebrow. “Who says I’ll be awake that late just to cart you places, princesa? I’ll need something to make it worth my while.” She leans towards Valentina, who slides along the seat until she’s pressed up against Juliana. 

“I think you’ll like what I’m offering in exchange.” She says softly, and Juliana’s mouth goes dry as Valentina takes Juliana’s hand and slowly slides it up her dress. Valentina bites her lip softly as Juliana’s hand flexes against the warmth of her thigh. She glances quickly around the bar to make sure no one’s looking, then slides her hand slightly further up Valentina’s leg, gasping softly when she reaches the apex of the older woman’s highs and her finger brushes damp heat. Valentina’s head falls to her shoulder at the contact. 

“I’ve been thinking about you all day.” She quietly admits, legs falling apart slightly to give Juliana more room. They’re protected from view by the table, and to the rest of the bar they probably just look like a hugging couple. Well, she hopes. She really likes this bar and doesn’t particularly want to be banned from it. She nuzzles her head further into Juliana’s neck, kissing the soft skin there as Juliana’s fingers tease her lightly. 

“Oh, yeah?” Juliana asks, voice slightly deeper than normal as her fingers trace over Valentina’s wetness through her panties. She’d be lying if she said she hadn’t been thinking about Valentina all day, too. Eva had interrupted them during lunch right in the middle of things, and they’d only just pulled away from each other in time. She’d been significantly worked up all afternoon as a result- and clearly, so had Valentina. 

“Yes. Thinking about what might have happened if we didn’t get interrupted..” Valentina starts, but she stops to bite down on Juliana’s neck in surprise when Juliana’s fingers brush over her clit. “I’ve been wet all day, Juls.” She admits, need lacing her voice, and Juliana has to physically restrain herself from not ripping off their clothes right then and there. Instead, she rubs lightly against Valentina’s clit, adding slightly more pressure and smirking to herself at the gasp she hears escaping from Valentina. 

“What were you thinking would happen, baby?” She asks quietly, moving her fingers down and pushing Valentina’s panties to the side so she can finally touch Val fully, without pesky fabric in the way. Valentina is absolutely soaked, and Juliana shivers at the feel of her. She loves having Valentina like this, so wet and ready for her, even in the most innapropriate of places. Judging by the needy whimper Valentina makes against her neck, she loves it too. Juliana’s finger lightly strokes up and down but she doesn’t apply much pressure as she waits for a response. 

“I wanted you to...bend me over the desk.” Valentina’s voice is shaky with need, and Juliana isn’t sure she’s ever been this turned on in public before. “Yesterday, you leant over me to look at something I was working on and I can’t get the image out of my mind, Juliana. I  _ can’t.”  _ Juliana rewards Valentina’s honesty by properly circling her clit instead of the light, teasing movements from earlier. Valentina’s gasp is louder than is strictly necessary and Juliana knows they’re really playing with fire, being as brazen as they are but she can’t bring herself to stop the movement of her hand as she feels Valentina start to jerk and twitch against her. 

“We can do that, baby. Monday lunch, we’ll lock the door so we aren’t interrupted. Then I’ll bend you over that desk and take my time with you, okay? I want to see how many times I can make you come without you screaming my name and getting us caught.” Valentina clearly has been worked up all day, because it only takes these words and a slight increase in pressure to her clit before she’s coming quietly, biting down on Juliana’s neck so she doesn’t cry out as waves of pleasure wash over her. Juliana pulls her hand back and presses a kiss to Valentina’s head as the woman regains her bearings. When she finally pulls her head back to look up at Juliana, she finds the designer smiling fondly at her, eyes blazing. 

“Should we take a raincheck on that dinner, and head back to mine?” 

All Valentina can do is nod


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a chapter filled with sex. xoxoxoxoxoxo

“ _ Jesus, fuck, Val, right there!”  _ Valentina pants out, hips moving back to meet Juliana’s smooth thrusts into her. One of Juliana’s hands was splayed on her back, keeping Valentina bent over her own desk as three fingers of the designer’s other hand penetrates Valentina’s dripping centre. 

It was late Friday evening, two or so weeks after their first date.. The two of them had stayed back to go over some of Juliana’s designs and had ended up here once again, with Valentina bent over the sleek wood of her desk and Juliana making her come hard and fast, before they inevitably settle on the couch so Val can catch her breath. 

The first time it had happened was Monday after their date, right in the middle of the work day. Juliana had come in for lunch, almost forgetting their conversation from the Friday previously, until she saw Valentina leaning against the desk, one leg crossed over the other. The women took one look at each other before they collided, lips crashing together as Juliana pulled at Valentina’s pants, tugging them down enough for her fingers to find Valentina’s throbbing clit and circle it lightly. She teased the older woman, building her up until she was absolutely drenched and pleading with Juliana before she stepped back from Valentina, allowing the editor to turn around and slowly bend over the desk, maintaining eye contact with Juliana as she did so; her hips jutting out to present herself, throbbing with want, to Juliana. 

Ever since that first time, it had become a clear favourite of Valentina’s. Something about having Juliana standing over her like that, giving over her control to Juliana on the very item that symbolises all the control and power Valentina has daily- yeah, she’s a fan. Valentina’s work sometimes makes her feel like the has the weight of the world strapped to her shoulders; giving herself over to Juliana helps relieve some of that stress and pressure. And Juliana is more than happy to comply, taking the lead and giving Valentina whatever it is she needs in that moment.

Valentina groans loudly at the feeling of Juliana’s fingers curling into her. Her head dropping forward as she bites down hard on her hip, trying to stay quiet. Although most of the office had emptied out long before their ability to stifle the sounds Valentina made failed, she wasn’t sure if anyone was still finishing up. Her attempt to be even a little bit quiet is thwarted when Juliana’s hand moves from her back and reaches around her, finding her clit and pressing down over the sensitive flesh softly as she curls her fingers  _ just right.  _ Valentina comes with a loud cry, and Juliana only slows her movements once she’s stopped clenching around the designer's fingers.

Eventually, she pulls out, waiting for Valentina to collect herself and turn around, still leaning heavily against the desk as Juliana wraps her arms around the woman and kisses her softly.

“Okay?” She asks, gently, and Valentina nods. Slowly she stands, and she and Juliana make their way to the couch, curling up on it together. Valentina smiles as Juliana presses a kiss against her hair. Then she reaches around the side of the couch and grabs a bag she’d bought in when she entered the afternoon; one Valentina had completely forgotten about in the events that followed. 

Juliana hands the bag to Valentina, biting her lip nervously as she watches the woman examine the contents. Though the snuggling up on the couch part isn’t new, and the sex certainly isn’t, they don’t tend to give gifts, and Juliana’s is lightly freaking out. She’s not even sure what possessed her to make the contents of the bag, let alone gift it to

Valentina. She’s not even sure what they’re  _ doing _ together, if she’s honest. t’s clear that they are  _ dating-  _ at the very least. She can tell that Valentina wants to talk about it, wants to have an actual conversation that defines what it is exactly that they’re doing, whether they’re doing it with anybody else, whether there’s a label that can be applied to it, but it’s only been a month and Juliana’s not ready for that yet. 

She’s only just wrapping her head around the adoring way Valentina looks at her, or how her heart jumps when the blue eyed woman sends her a silly text in the middle of the day, or how comfortable she feels in Valentina’s arms at night. She’s still getting used to the idea of wanting to constantly be around someone, and she’s afraid she might actually explode if she tries to add a label to any of it.

She’s still half waiting for the other shoe to drop, for Valentina to get sick of her or someone to find out and remind her how entirely out of Juliana’s league Valentina is. She’s sure there’ll eventually be some handsome investor who doesn’t have decades worth of baggage that will come and sweep Valentina off her feet and offer her the full range of emotions she deserves, instead of the confused attempts at affection Juliana is able to provide. Still, Valentina isn’t done with her yet, if the way she’s looking at Juliana is any indication. 

“Val. Don’t look at me like that,  _ por favor.”  _ Juliana pleads, and Valentina rolls her eyes fondly. 

“How else am I meant to look at you when you’ve done something like this? It’s gorgeous, Juls.” She says sincerely, thankfully turning her gaze from Juliana to the garment in front of her. It’s a top; metallic silver material with a lighter silver fringe. Juliana had seen the fabric while going over swatches the other day and knew she had to make something for Valentina with it. Clearly, her work had paid off. Valentina looks genuinely awed. 

“When did you have time to make this?” She asks, and Juliana shrugs.

“Just at home in my free time. I know you’ve got a few events coming up and you wanted to get something to wear for them, so I thought I’d save you just a little bit of shopping time.” Juliana feels a bit sheepish, although she’s not sure why. She hurries to add, “You don’t have to wear it, of course.” 

Valentina scoffs, then leans forward and kisses Juliana gently. “Of course I’m going to wear it. I love it, Juls, seriously. Thank you.” She stares at it for a few moments longer, then looks up at Juliana. This time, she’s the one looking sheepish, not Juls. 

“I...actually got you something, too. Well, got  _ us _ something, really.” Valentina looks incredibly nervous, and Juliana’s brows raise in interested confusion. It’s not often Valentina looks nervous. Particularly not when they’ve just spent the last hour well and truly making use of the desk. 

“What’d you get, Val?” Juliana asks curiously, and Valentina bites her lip nervously before gesturing to a non-descript black bag sitting by her usual handbag. 

“Do you remember when we were texting, ages ago, and we talked about- kind of joked about, really- toys?” Val’s voice tilts up as she finishes speaking, and Juliana suddenly wishes she has x-ray vision so she can see exactly what it is Valentina has in that bag. 

“Val…” She starts, face flushing, and Valentina reads her expression correctly, nervous look shifting into something more mischievous. 

“Do you want to see it?” She asks, and Juliana nods without hesitation. 

“Yes.” 

Valentina stands, making her way over to the bag. She hasn’t bothered to put her pants back on and Juliana unabashedly watches her ass as she bends to collect the purchase. Valentina catches her staring and throws her a smirk as she returns to the couch. 

“I got a couple of different kinds of straps, I wasn’t sure what would be more comfortable. And lube.” She says, and she almost looks nervous again. But her blue eyes are excited, and Juliana can’t help but pull her in for a kiss, willing the last of the nerves away. She takes the bag from Valentina’s hand and looks inside, swallowing at the sight of the purple plastic. She can’t wait to use it, both wearing it and having Valentina wear it. She wonders what Valentina would prefer. She meets Val’s eyes. 

“Do you want to...now?” She asks, feeling her body already heating up at the thought. Valentina shakes her head. 

“Let’s head to my place, please. I want to be on a bed for this. Plus, the cleaners will come in soon and I’m not sure I want an audience when I fuck you.” Well, there’s Juliana’s question answered. Valentina speaks plainly and evenly, but Juliana can tell from the flush to her chest and neck how affected she is even by the prospect. Nodding, Juliana stands and starts to gather their clothes. 

“Let’s get out of here, then.” She says, not even bothering to hide the hurry she’s very suddenly in. 

\---- 

They stumble into Valentina’s bedroom, barely pausing to shut the door behind them before they make their way to her plush king-sized bed. Juliana’s lips are firmly attached to Valentina’s neck, pressing searing hot kisses onto her skin as she pushes the taller girl onto the mattress. They  _ were _ clothed when they entered Valentina’s apartment, but the layers had been well and truly shed on their way to the bedroom. Juliana’s bra had definitely knocked something off the kitchen counter, but neither woman had cared enough to stop and check. They were far more focused on hands exploring newly exposed skin. 

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Juliana wonders mildly at the fact that each time she undresses Valentina, it’s like the first time. She has yet to tire of the sight of the tanned beauty in front of her, and there’s seemingly no slowing the urgency and excitement she feels whenever she has her hands on Valentina. She doesn’t dwell on the thought long, however. Valentina is lying in front of her, propped up on her elbows and panting slightly. She licks her lips and smiles up at Juliana, before nodding at the bag they’d carried in with them, dropped unceremoniously on the floor by the door. 

“Pass me that?” She asks, quietly, and Juliana swallows. She’s suddenly nervous as she crosses the room, feeling Valentina’s eyes on her back as she picks up the bag and brings it over. Valentina pulls out some simple black straps and the thick, purple plastic, moving leisurely to fasten it securely between her legs. Juliana’s throat goes dry at the sight, and she can’t stop the shiver of anticipation she feels as she takes a step towards Valentina. 

She meets Val’s eyes- a dark blue, darker than Juliana thinks she’s ever seen them- and holds her gaze as she slowly crawls up the bed, arms and legs bracketing Valentina’s. She can feel the plastic of the dildo pressed between them, lightly dragging along her stomach as she moves up Valentina’s body. And then, finally, she’s reached Valentina’s lips. She leans down to capture them and as she does so, lowers her body even further. Her hips shift, as do Valentina’s, and then she can feel the length of the strap on pressing between her legs, rubbing against her clit with the most delicious friction. She gasps against Valentina’s lips and feels Val smirk below her as the taller woman shifts her hips, gently grinding against Juliana and reveling the sound of Juliana’s moans. 

They rut together like that for a few minutes, Juliana slowly getting more and more soaked. Valentina can tell that Juliana wants to just jump on the damned thing, rock against it hard and fast until she comes, but the slow build up of grinding against it is driving her insane. Eventually, Valentina knows Juliana is right on the edge. She grasps Juls’ hips to slow their movements, and Juliana shifts her body so the strap-on is lined up directly against her entrance. 

“You ready?” Valentina asks, desperately, and Juliana just nods, eyes lasered in on Valentina as she slowly lowers herself onto the purple plastic. Valentina watches as each inch disappears inside her. She can see Juliana’s wetness smeared on her thighs, on the dildo, can feel it on her own body. She sees the way Juliana’s thigh muscles tense and clench as she takes the length slowly. Her hands run up Juliana’s thighs to her hips, steadying her, and Juliana reaches forward to rest her hands on Valentina’s stomach. And then she’s moving. 

Juliana starts to grind slowly against Valentina’s hips, barely moving at first as she gets used to the feeling of being so full. Val can feel the pressure of the strap-on against her clit, and her breath catches in her throat at the feeling. And then Juliana starts to move in earnest, fucking herself on the strap on, lifting up and sliding back down with a load moan. Valentina’s nails dig into her hips as she starts thrusting in tandem with the girl on top of her. Juliana’s breasts bounce as she moves, and Valentina can’t help but sit up, taking a nipple into her mouth. Juliana’s hands instantly curl into her hair as she cries out at the sensation of Valentina’s mouth and the change in position. Valentina’s hands shift and grip at Juliana’s ass as Juliana’s legs wrap firmly around her waist, the two women almost completely entwined. 

It’s not long until Juliana is shaking and panting in Valentina’s arms, hands pulling tightly at Valentina’s hair as she gets closer and closer to the edge. One of Valentina’s hands moves from her ass and slips between them. There’s barely any space but she manages to slip a finger down, finding Juliana’s clit and pressing down tightly, rubbing against it in time with her upward thrusts. 

  
“Valentina,  _ fuck! _ ” Is all Juliana manages to get out before she’s coming, collapsing against Valentina as she gasps for air, hands finally losing their iron grip against Valentina’s scalp. Val kisses Juliana’s chest, neck, jaw, making her way to the woman’s lips as they kiss, holding each other close as Juliana comes down from her high. 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, friends! This is the last chapter for now because life is being particularly hectic. I have more for this story planned- I didn't plant the seeds of Eva being the world's most beautiful menace for nothing- but I'm taking a brief pause on the story because I'm working and juggling moving houses, taking care of a sick partner and child, amongst other things. Once the second half of this fic is all done, I'll post it! But for now I feel this is an okay place to stop on a happy note as we wait :)

It shouldn’t be such a shock to Juliana that dating-  _ seeing?- _ the editor of such a large publication, as well as one who is also on the board of a huge corporation, means that there are periods when Valentina is completely flat out with work. 

Juliana’s first two months have passed in relative peace after her initial meeting with Eva. Thankfully, she has blissfully little to do with Valentina’s sister (beyond her habit of dropping in unannounced at lunch, and glaring at Juliana whenever she sees her). She spends most of her time with the fashion team or by herself, brainstorming initial designs and taking them to the design team for swatches and material samples. Arturo is a self proclaimed ‘super-fan’ of her work, and Juliana finds there’s no issue working with him or his team and she comes up with draft designs that match  _ El Centro _ ’s theme for the upcoming season. 

But the last fortnight has been far from the easy nature of the rest of her time here. Outside of brief glimpses of Valentina, she doesn’t see the older woman as much as she’d like. It makes sense that the editor of such a prominent magazine is always so busy; but Juliana is surprised by how much she minds it when Valentina has to shrug off her offers of coffee or lunch with a rushed apology as she flies from board meetings to business lunches with investors. The most conversation they’ve had is in the evenings, when Valentina gets home from work- normally after dinner- and finally has a chance to call or text Juliana. She’s been endearingly tipsy for a couple of these calls, and has fallen asleep more than to the sound of Juliana telling her a story she’d requested, only to drop off the moment her head hits the pillow. Juliana doesn’t mind, though, finding comfort in the even sounds of Valentina’s breaths even through the phone.

**Valentina:** _ I’m so done with these investors. Say you’re in or say you’re out, stop making me eat boring meals with boring men!  _

Attached is a photo of a rather bored looking Valentina, cheeks blown out like a pufferfish and eyes mid-roll. Juliana smiles at the image, and pretends not to feel super lame and needy as she saves it to her camera roll. It’s Thursday night, and the most contact she’s had with Valentina all day was a brief glimpse of her as she came out of the lift and Val swept into it that morning. They’d had tentative plans for lunch, but Val had had to cancel them at around eleven. Juliana hasn’t heard from her since. It’s not the first time this has happened.

Juliana has always prided herself on being fiercely independent. Even as a child, she hated feeling like she needed to seek emotional support from anyone, even her mother. Friends came far and few between in the trailer parts of San Antonio, and until she got a scholarship at fashion school, she didn’t have much of a chance to meet people her own age in Mexico City. So the fact that she’s spent this whole week feeling absolutely sorry for herself , jumping on her phone at every text message just in case it’s Valentina, looking towards Val’s office every time she passes to see if the door is open- Juliana hates it. She  _ hates  _ that she’s pining for the woman, that she actually physically misses her. 

And it’s somehow worse knowing Valentina feels the same. If Val were being aloof or acting like this period of separation weren’t affecting her too, Juliana is sure she could chalk up the strength of her emotions into anger at being rejected. Anger is an emotion Juliana is familiar with, and she knows how to handle it more than the confusing misery of missing someone who you know misses you right back. 

Pining, feeling  _ lonely _ , it’s not like Juliana at all, and she doesn’t know what to do with the sensation. Frustrated, she drops her phone back down without responding. She doesn’t even know how to respond without feeling incredibly needy. She knows this is Valentina’s job; that she can’t just expect the woman to stop working or cancel important meetings just to see her. The investors are due to leave tomorrow night, anyway, and she and Valentina have plans over the weekend. But right now, she just misses the woman more fiercely than she thought possible. 

Her phone buzzes again. 

**Valentina:** _ I’m honestly so sick of this week. I just want to be in bed with you, watching netflix and probably undressing you.  _

Juliana smiles at the text. She can tell when Valentina is tipsy when she starts talking about sex while in the middle of an investor’s dinner. 

_ Stop trying to sext me during business meals. You are incorrigible.  _

**Valentina:** _ It’s not my fault I miss you so much.  _

Juliana blinks back the sudden heat she feels in her eyes. She’s not going to  _ cry _ over a text or a busy woman. That’s just ridiculous. She sighs and heads to the bathroom, getting ready for bed as she shoots off a reply. 

_ I miss you too. It’s gross.  _

She sends a picture of herself pouting, toothbrush in mouth. Hopefully it will cheer up Valentina slightly- and stop her from asking for nudes as she had done last night at yet another tiresome meal. A bored and tipsy Valentina, it turned out, was a horny Valentina. But that is also just a general state of play for them both, Juliana muses as she finishes up in the bathroom and slips into bed.

**Valentina:** _ I wish I was there.  _

**Valentina:** _ I should probably pay attention to this stupid conversation. _

__ **Valentina:** _ Sleep well, I’ll see you tomorrow.  _

_ Sleep well, Val. xx _

Juliana puts her phone down, pulling the covers up over her head and snuggling in, trying not to think about how much more comfortable she’d be with Valentina laying beside her. 

\----

She wakes with a jolt a couple of hours later as a warm arm slides around her torso, pulling her in close. She’s about to jump into defensive mode when a familiar - if slightly slurring- voice murmurs, 

“Tranquila, it’s just me.” Juliana relaxes into Val’s arms, turning to face the woman and seeking out her lips. Valentina tastes of wine, and her arms wrap sleepily around Juliana. Juliana happily nestles into the woman’s neck. She might just be dreaming this entire situation, and she’s worried if she becomes any more alert she’ll wake to find this is just a wonderful figment of her imagination. She lets herself drift back into the comforting arms of sleep, but not before she hears Valentina whisper quietly into the dark, 

“I missed you.”

Juliana is too close to sleep to respond verbally. Instead she just presses a soft, sleepy kiss to Valentina’s collarbone before slipping into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

\--- 

Valentina wakes early the next morning, before the sun, judging by the darkness beyond Juliana’s curtains. She’s been woken by the delicious feeling of Juliana’s lips pressing soft kisses along her throat. She hums happily as she rouses, hands finding Juliana’s head and pulling her up for a kiss. Juliana smiles at her warmly, and there’s a depth of emotion in her eyes that Valentina isn’t used to. 

“Good morning.” She says softly, and Juliana smiles wider, kissing her again. She pulls back to continue on her journey down Valentina’s body. 

“Good morning.” Juliana says against her skin, chuckling lightly at the soft hiss Valentina gives when teeth drag over her nipple. “How are you feeling?” She asks, and Valentina considers as her hands move to tangle in Juliana’s hair.

“Very, very good.” She sighs happily, fingers scratching against Juliana’s scalp as the woman’s tongue swirls around her nipple. “I thought I’d be more hungover than I am but I think the wake up call is really bringing the positives out, you know?” 

Juliana hums happily against her, mouth moving across to the other breast. 

“How’d you get in?” She asks, as her lips wrap around a stiff peak and she sucks lightly. Valentina groans at the sensation and the slow pace Juliana is setting. 

“Remembered where you put your spare key when you locked us out that time.” Valentina murmurs quietly. Juliana nods, eyes fluttering shut as she kisses her way from Valentina’s breast to her sternum, before beginning a slow path down her body. 

“I’m glad you broke in.” She says against flushed skin, and Valentina nods in agreement. 

“Me too. This week’s been awful. I had to come.” Valentina admits, and Juliana nods in understanding, eyes flicking up to meet Valentina’s as she stops to suck a mark by Valentina’s hip. She releases the reddened skin with a pop. 

“You did?” Her hands are stroking softly at Valentina’s sides, and she slowly lowers her mouth back to Valentina’s skin, kissing her hip before continuing on her path to the rapidly growing wetness between Valentina’s thighs. 

“Yes. I haven’t been sleeping properly.” Valentina states, losing focus on her words as Juliana’s breath washes over her clit. She shivers in anticipation as she feels a soft kiss pressed to her inner thigh. “I’ve been running around all week without even kissing you. So when dinner finished last night I knew I had to come. I missed my girlfriend.” 

She admits it thoughtlessly, the word tumbling from her lips without the usual caution she employs near Juliana when it comes to matters of the heart. She’s been trying so hard not to spook the girl, to let Juliana set the pace of their relationship as much as possible, but their separation this week plus the absolutely tortuous pace Juliana is setting means watching her words isn’t a huge priority. 

She looks down to gauge Juliana’s reaction, and is surprised to find not panic but soft amusement on the woman’s face as she looks up at Valentina. Slowly, keeping her eyes locked on Val, she presses a soft kiss to Valentina’s clit, pushing her legs apart slowly as she does so. 

“Oh, really?” She asks, softy, and Valentina can’t help but nod. The fact Juliana isn’t up and running is a good sign, as is the fact she’s dipping her head to lick a long, slow stroke over Valentina’s centre. Val’s mouth falls open in a gasp.

“I think traditionally, people ask to become someone’s girlfriend. But given how we met, I think I’ll have to let you eschew tradition just this once.” Juliana is still looking at her, and it’s a whole lot of words Valentina is only half able to decipher when the words are punctuated with Juliana’ tongue doing all kinds of things to her, so she merely nods instead. 

“So generous.” She mutters, eyes fluttering shut as Juliana’s tongue teases her entrance. “But less talking and more of that, now, please.” 

Juliana is more than happy to oblige, and the only sounds from either of them for the next hour are ones of pleasure. 


End file.
